


Michael's relationship with Halloween...and Jeremy

by Lama



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Jeremy is #consumed with lust for the whole party, M/M, Michael in sexy things is my shit, Michael is a Tease, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, a sorta anxious tease, but I'm putting it on the internet because it welcomes stupidity, i'm bad at tagging b y e, michael bottoms in this, so I basically wrote this for myself, so my writing, they are in their 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lama/pseuds/Lama
Summary: Michael loves Halloween, and loves pranking Jeremy just as much. He decides this Halloween to go as a sexy nurse, and piece by piece all of Jeremy's self control is destroyed in the span of one night through Michael's relentless teasing. The Halloween party eventually ends, but the real fun is just beginning.





	Michael's relationship with Halloween...and Jeremy

Jeremy glanced at the clock for what felt like the 100th time that night. Their guests would be arriving soon and he still hadn’t seen what Michael was wearing; his face fell into a frown as he thought about what kind of scheme his boyfriend could be pulling. Halloween was Michael’s favorite holiday, and that could only mean Jeremy being forced to put up with his “spooky” shenanigans until the month was over. He only had to survive one more day, but Michael always liked to end it with a bang. Last year, it was dumping a bunch of plastic spiders on him; the year before that it was slamming a jack-o-lantern on his head, but the worst one was when he shoved Jeremy back into the closet. Only this time, there was a skeleton waiting for him in there. Jeremy had to put up with these pranks every year, but it was always the suspense rather than the pranks themselves that made him anxious. A knock on the door ripped him from his thoughts, and he went over to open it. The smiling faces of Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna stood in the doorway.

“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you. Come on in!” Jeremy called. His previous worries subsided a bit as he chatted with the girls and waited for the rest of their friends to show up. Soon enough Jake, Rich, and Christine had all arrived and were sitting at the table with Jeremy and the rest. They chatted idly but the group was getting worried. Finally Chloe spoke up,

“As much as i‘d hate to end this riveting chat about Rich and Jake’s sex life, where the fuck is Michael?” A faint clicking drew everyone’s attention to the steps, where Michael stood wearing one of those sexy nurse costumes you’d see in the _adult,_ section of Party City. Jeremy’s eyes trailed up the side of Michael’s thighs, following the red stripe on the sides of his stockings. His plain white dress hugged his body and accentuated the curves of his hips, but the icing to the cake was the little nurse’s cap he was wearing.

“Woah, everyone’s here already! Jer why didn’t you call me down I would’ve got here sooner?” There was a moment of silence and Michael was beginning to think he went a bit over board. His doubt crept up along the curve of his back the longer the moment drew on. _Why did you think this was a good idea, god you’re so stupid, this is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done!_

“Damn Michael, even Brooke and Chloe didn’t wear anything like that!” Rich said, pointing at the two girls. Michael’s head snapped up from the spot in the steps he was glaring holes into.

“Yo your costume is so dope Mikey!” Jake stepped a bit closer to get a better look at it.

Christine squealed. “EEEK-Michael you look great!”

Jenna fingers tapping furiously at her phone.

“Oh my god I have at least 5 people to call right now.”

Michael’s face broke into a huge grin, the smile reaching all the way up to his eyes. _Alright they don’t absolutely hate it, good start. Time to commence phase two._

Jeremy gawked incredulously at the man in front of him, staring intensly at the outfit he was wearing. He couldn’t stop replaying the moment in his head. Michael could’ve never done this a few years ago. Back when Michael and him first started dating the summer of their sophomore year, Jeremy was quickly introduced to Michael’s insecurities, one by one. After what happened with the Squip, Michael was completely terrified of Halloween, and Jeremy couldn’t blame him. He’d feel so guilty for it at times that even getting out of bed was hard. It was all his fault, he was the one who took that stupid pill in the first place. Each day that inched closer to Halloween, Michael would decline faster and faster and Jeremy’s guilt would grow more and more. Michael’s face if he’d try and go out on Halloween was the last straw. He’d never seen Michael so…scared before. Every October 31st was agony for Jeremy, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Jeremy was going to throw another party and fix this. Thankfully, the Squip Squad helped him plan everything, but the next problem was Michael. If he was going to do this right, Michael couldn’t know about it. He wouldn’t go if he did.  It took hours and hours of pleading and a teeny bit of bargaining, but Jeremy was able to get Michael out of the house so he could put everything together.

When it was finally time, the party was quiet and calm just like Jeremy wanted. Nothing that could remind Michael of Jake’s at all. Jeremy didn’t stop there though, he refused to leave Michael’s side the entire time. After that, Michael wasn’t so angry every Halloween. Though Jeremy would’ve never suspected he’d turn into this. _Not that “this” was necessarily bad. Michael looked really, really pretty._ But before Jeremy could get too caught up in how pretty Michael was, the peering eyes of his friends stopped his thought abruptly. Oh god this isn’t good.

“...Jer that’s really gay.” Wait-what?

“You were talking out loud bro.” voiced Rich. Jeremy’s face flushed a bright red, realizing exactly what happened..

“U-Um sorry I was just uh he’s just really…”

“Pretty?” Michael offered.

“Y-Yeah.” Michael snickered at Jeremy’s stutter. He wouldn’t be able to survive the night if he was already nervous.

 Turns out Jeremy wouldn’t be the only one dying tonight, Michael handed out each of the envelopes explaining everyone’s character and their objectives for the first half of the game. While Michael and Jeremy were planning the party, they thought it’d be fun to throw a murder mystery element into it and looked up some material online. Unfortunately they’d picked out their costumes before hand so finding a theme that matched their outfits was near impossible, but that just meant they could pick whatever they wanted and decided to go with the 1920’s “Juice Joint” theme. Rich excitedly tore open the envelope and the rest followed suit. Judging by their reactions you could tell who was happy and who weren’t. Brooke scanned her paper with a not-so-pleased look on her face as she skimmed through her goals for the first half. Michael snickered lightly, knowing exactly what it was that pissed her off. He was never a fan of surprises so he knew exactly what was going to happen tonight and exactly who everyone was, and since **he** was the one who gave them the characters in the first place it made their reactions all the more sweeter. Jeremy shuffled to the front of the room with Michael trailing behind, pulling out the introductory card the company gave them with the whole package. Not used to having all these eyes on his him, the butterflies fluttered in Jeremy’s stomach rapidly. He shifted from one foot to the next as the words dribbled out of his mouth. Luckily everyone was too intrigued by the thought of killing each other they didn’t notice the sweat beading up on his forehead.

“We’re going to give you guys some time to talk with each other and sleuth your way into completing your objectives.” Michael announced, and with that everyone began walking around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my best friend who helped me edit the first chapter a whole bunch; she was able to put up with my pestering enough to help me really improve the flow of the story. Comment if you want me to continue and I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible! P.S i'm sorry this is so short, it always looks so much bigger on Google Docs ;-;


End file.
